


Jeno Scenario: Baking Pies w/Jeno

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/M, Funny, Humor, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96
Summary: Baking pies with Jeno from NCT, sounds like fun right? Well it may be and this is just one of the many ways it can turn out!





	Jeno Scenario: Baking Pies w/Jeno

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy^.^

You and Jeno have a plan, well you have a plan. The plan is trying to bake a pumpkin pie without chaos. However, deep down you know that chaos will somehow occur. Now the two of you are standing in front of two pumpkins; Jeno looking at his own as if it were going to bite him. 

 

"Oh come on Jeno it's not going to eat you."

 

Jeno puts his hand in extending his finger giving the inside a poke, then suddenly yanks it out with a yelp, "OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT?!"

 

"Uh it's what you have to dig out of the pumpkin."

 

"But it's slimy." he whines.

 

"Just stick your hand in there will ya?"

 

After minutes of pondering his thoughts he heaves a sigh doing as told cringing as he pulls the insides out, "It feel like the inside of a body." 

 

"and how would you know what the inside of a human body feels like?"

 

"Research."

 

You roll your eyes, a part of you can't help but laugh every time he pulls more of the seeds out of the pumpkin as he makes many face reactions. He was like a three-year-old resisting to try a new piece of food because hes afraid it will not taste good. It turns out to be a long process but soon you guys are making the crust and then filling it in before placing it in the oven. As you wait you make some hot chocolate and play a few board games. You even cuddle on a few occasions until the oven goes off. With Jeno not having very good balance most of the time you decide its best if you pull the pies out and place them on the side to cool. Jeno on the other hand doesn't want to wait and does the only thing someone would expect him to do. Pulling out a knife Jeno attempts to make a creepy face on the pie, succeeding in the process. HE finishes off the decoration with whip cream. After he takes a step back to admire his work. 

 

"You gratified a pie..."

 

"Ah but it is only a pie my friend therefore, I wont go to ail for it."

 

"But you made it creepy...."

 

Jeno purses his lips as if he is thinking of ways to improve it then shrugs, "the pie is a lost cause. We're going to eat it anyway."

 

With those words said he suddenly sprays you with whip cream, some going on your chest and the rest on your face. It doesn't take long for you to grab another can and the two of you find yourselves in a battle. Soon though, the battle comes to an end, you kiss then you go off to take a shower so you can have some of the pie you made together. Baking pies with Jeno was hectic, but it was also one of the best nights ever. 


End file.
